The Adventures of Puss in Boots
The Adventures of Puss in Boots is an American computer-animated television series. It stars the character Puss in Boots from the Jariel-Pixar Shrek franchise. The series debuted on January 16, 2015 on Netflix, when the first five 22-minute episodes were released. A total of 26 episodes have been ordered, and they are expected to air throughout the course of 2015 in blocks of five episodes. The second block was released on May 8, 2015. The third block was released on September 28, 2015. Plot The series will see Puss in Boots fight off an endless legion of invaders to protect the previously hidden city of San Lorenzo, after his actions unintentionally broke the spell that protected its legendary mystic treasure from the outside world. Characters Main * Puss in Boots (voiced by Eric Bauza) – The titular character. * Dulcinea (voiced by Jayma Mays) – A female cat who is Puss's love interest. Mays describes her as sweet and naive, very innocent and sheltered. * Artephius (voiced by Paul Rugg) – An elderly alchemist who acts as a mad scientist. * Toby (voiced by Joshua Rush) – The leader of the orphans. He is a pig who idolizes Puss. * Señora Zapata (voiced by Carla Jimenez) – The administrator of the town's orphanage. She is suspicious of Puss's activities. * Mayor Temoroso (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) – A big guy who likes to keep a low profile by hiding inside barrels. * Pajuna (voiced by Laraine Newman) – Pajuna is a Highland cow who is the owner of the local cantina. * Vina (voiced by Grey Griffin) – An older orphan who makes up facts and sometimes steps into Puss's personal space. * Kid Pickles (voiced by Candi Milo) – A "Runyon-esque" 11-year-old who likes pickles. * Esme (voiced by Ariebella Makana) – A 5-year-old girl who is described as adorable. * Cleevil (voiced by Candi Milo) – A street-smart goblin in her early teens. Recurring * El Moco (voiced by Danny Trejo) – A bandit king who is often foiled in the episodes. * Sphinx (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – A hairless, winged cat who acts a little like a valley girl and a hipster. She protects the Hourglass of Eurythion. * The Duchess (voiced by Maria Bamford) – One of the recurring villains in the series. She steals the souls of magicians and sorcerers to use their powers- denying observations that she has no magic of her own- and was involved with Artephius; she also had a previous fight with Puss, in which the latter had cut off her foot. * Jack Sprat (voiced by John Leguizamo) – One of Puss's oldest friends who often gets Puss in trouble with his schemes. * Goodsword (voiced by John Rhys-Davies) – An enchanted sword who falls from the sky stuck into a stone, then chooses Dulcinea to be the town's hero. Guest * Raul (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui), a thief who Puss calls Pablo. * Brandt (voiced by Greg Cipes), a member of pig ninjas in the third episode. * El Guante Blanco (voiced by Jim Cummings), Puss's mentor and friend. * Callista (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Sphinx's sister who guards the Fountain of Youth. * Dom (voiced by Mikey Kelley), a member of pig ninjas in the third episode. * Chad (voiced by Adam McArthur), a member of pig ninjas in the third episode. * Lamarr (voiced by Robbie Rist), a member of pig ninjas in the third episode. Episodes Production The series was announced in March 2014 as part of an agreement between Netflix and Jariel-Pixar, under which the studio will develop more than 300 hours of exclusive programming for the service. External links *Official website *Official website at Netflix *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3807034/ The Adventures of Puss in Boots] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Netflix shows Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:2015 Category:Television series by Jariel Category:Television series by Jariel-Pixar Category:Jariel Television Animation shows Category:Television series reboots Category:Based On Category:TV Series based off films Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Television